All Grown Up
by ScribbledLines
Summary: Hermione's all grown up and coming to terms with her unbreakable bond with Fleur. Veela jealousy and thoughts of infidelity work their way into their complicated relationship. MA17/Smut content.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS

**THIS STORY CONTAINS **VERY** "M" CONTENT, MATURE READERS ONLY**

The Winter had definitely set in, her breath was forming small clouds of vapor every time she exhaled. She stood in front of their door, pausing for a second before she entered their home. With keys in her hand she wasn't really sure what was awaiting her on the other side of the door. She thought back for a second the last time they saw each other and she couldn't help how quickly she left. Traveling internationally through the Floo Network always exhausted her more than just a normal trip and she needed to be well rested before her presentation.

Becoming an Auror so early was uncommon but along with Harry she was able to skip the 5 years of training that is normally required to become a field agent. The reason being that all their years searching and then ultimately defeating Voldemort was all the training they would ever need to become a field agent.

4 years later, Hermione has steadily become the best Auror the Ministry of Defense had. While it was clear to everyone that Harry was the chosen one to defeat Voldemort because he was the boy who lived and that Ron was the ever faithful friend who would go to the ends of the world to help Harry and Hermione. It also became clear that when the dust settled, Hermione was just as strong (if not stronger, some say) than Harry.

Her intellect was unmatched. Some say that she's the most learned wizard of her generation. There isn't a topic that she couldn't educate herself on or a language she couldn't learn. Her bravery and wand skills were battled tested. All those years of searching and then going to battle with Voldemort and his army had made her into a fierce Auror that could stand toe to toe with anyone.

And lastly, while the wizarding world had fixated upon Harry since he was a baby once the War with the Dark Lord was finally over, Harry just wanted to fade into obscurity and walk away from the spotlight.

Hermione became the face of the Ministry of Defense but with that title and recognition came the constant traveling to investigate their toughest cases but also to represent them at international conferences all across Europe.

It was one such conference that she was returning from on this late night and as she finally exhaled one last time and slipped the key into the door lock, she wondered what waited for her on the other side.

Stepping inside her home always filled her with a calming sense of peace and tonight was no different. She could hear the fireplace crackling in the sitting room and closed the door behind her to shut out the winter cold. As she stood in the hallway she started to take off her long coat and set her travel bag on the floor, she heard a rustling in the other room and turned her head toward the sitting room doorway.

Fleur was wearing a cream turtleneck and tight fitting blue jeans as her hair fell around her shoulders, she took a few steps into the hallway and stopped a few feet short from Hermione. Hermione took in a sharp breath because she never got used to how strikingly beautiful her mate was and after not seeing her for a week, all she wanted to do was pull her into an embrace and breathe her in but stopped herself and looked cautiously into her lovers eyes. Brown eyes then met sparkling blue.

"Salut" said Fleur still standing firm in her spot hesitant to step forward. "Hello Fleur..." replied Hermione.

After a few silent seconds, Fleur couldn't stand the distance any longer and strode over to Hermione. She had been away from her mate for a week and the need to be close to her was overwhelming. Closing the distance, she reached out and caressed Hermione's cheek and without saying another word tipped her head down to capture her lovers lips. The kiss was slow even though both had been away from each other for so long, it was Fleur's way of saying "welcome home".

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in the distinct fragrance of her love, the faint aroma of honeysuckle and jasmine. She opened her mouth slightly and took in Fleur's lower lip with a little nip, she dropped her coat onto the floor and placed her hands around Fleur's hip bringing them closer together. When their hips connected she forgot all about their quarrel the last time they were in this exact same spot and opened her mouth to take in her lover fully. Her hands slid underneath Fleur's turtleneck and pulled upward to remove the piece of clothing leaving only Fleur's bra separating her from what she was longing to view.

As Hermione inched her hands up to Fleur's shoulders, she quickly slid off one of the bra straps, as the strap fell from her shoulder Hermione leaned in to gently bite her shoulder and then immediately soothe the area with a kiss. Fleur was trying to focus on unbuttoning Hermione's blouse one button at time and move onto gingerly unzipping the black pencil skirt she was wearing.

"Hermione I'm sor..." was what Fleur was starting to whisper when Hermione pulled away and said "Don't, I don't want this to stop, I've missed you too much and I don't want to talk about it right now". Fleur's nod was almost unnoticeable before she relented and claimed Hermione's lips with her own, releasing all her want and desire.

Hermione walked Fleur back against the hallway wall, she reached for the clasp on the front of Fleur's bra to release the 2 most perfectly shaped orbs she'd ever laid her eyes on. The pert nubs were crying for attention and Hermione was never one to waste any time. She took one of Fleur's nipple into her mouth which elicited a muffled moan from her lover. The taste of her was addicting to Hermione, she would never tire of how delicious her love tasted against her lips, it reminded her of both vanilla and honey. Fleur breathlessly whispered "Ma belle" as Hermione took what she wanted and Fleur was pinned up against the wall feeling waves of pleasure crash against her body, helpless to do anything at this point.

Hermione's hand slid down to Fleur's pants to undo the button of her jeans signaling to Fleur what she wanted but Fleur had missed her lover's touch for too long, she didn't want to break their connection just yet. Her hands wove around brown locks and urged her love to continue her ministrations for just a little bit longer. Hermione moved to the other stiff nub, not wanting to leave it unattended for too long. Fleur's urging only prodded her to practically devour the breast as she grazed the nipple with her teeth before she gave it a little nip, Fleur arched her back into Hermione's mouth and gasped as she did this.

Hermione slid her hand down to the pants again, this time making it known that she wanted the jeans off and she wanted them off now. Her hand slid into Fleur's jeans, underneath her deliciously wet panties until she found what she was looking for. Fleur gasped and panted out "Merde!" as Hermione found another hardened nub and applied a little pressure, loving it when she was able to make Fleur curse in French. She could feel the wetness pooling around the tips of her fingers and she knew that these jeans would be coming off very, very soon. "Off ... now my love" whispered Hermione as she leaned in close to Fleur's ear, sucking the soft skin before taking a soft bite of her earlobe.

Fleur was dizzy with want and couldn't resist Hermione's demands any longer, Hermione took a half step back and Fleur removed her jeans along with her ruined panties and leaned back up against the wall waiting for her lover to claim her with as much force as she wanted to give.

Fleur didn't really think it was fair, she was completely naked against the wall while Hermione was still fully clothed. Her white work blouse was unbuttoned to reveal her lacy white bra but her shirt was still tucked into her black pencil skirt and with her heels on it made her almost the same height as Fleur. As Hermione took in her naked form for a second, she had the concentrated look of a predator and Fleur was most certainly her desired prey.

She closed the small distance between them and buried her face into Fleur's neck, she knew that there would definitely be marks in the morning but that only excited her more as she took the silky white skin between her teeth and lips. She slid her right leg between Fleur's and Fleur growled as she was now completely naked and any protection that she had from her jeans was entirely gone. Hermione's thigh slowly pressing against her core was driving her mad with desire.

Hermione was loving the dominance she had over Fleur right now. She loved seeing Fleur pinned against the wall, naked and aching to have Hermione take her over and over again, something that Hermione was more than willing to do.

"Did you miss me while I was away" whispered Hermione as she pressed her thigh harder into Fleur's core.

"Yes ... always" panted Fleur as she gripped Hermione's hips, barely able to keep herself standing.

"How much did you miss me baby? ... Should I check to see how much you've missed me, hmm?" Hermione breathed as she withdrew her thigh from between Fleur's legs and instead replaced it with her hand, gingerly stroking the inside of Fleur's bare thigh, inching her way up toward their final destination. Fleur had to bite her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning out loud and held herself up against the wall as Hermione ran two fingers slowly up and down her slick folds and gently circled her pink nub. Fleur was most definitely seeing stars now as her breathing became strained pants for air.

"Mmm, you're so wet baby. I love feeling you like this, soaking wet, waiting for me to take you. That's what you want right baby? Do you want me to ease this ache you're feeling right now?" Hermione very slowly slid her middle finger inside her beautiful, wasted lover as she whispered the last sentence, loving the warm slick feeling as her finger pushed into Fleur's tight center.

"Fuck!" gasped Fleur "Hermione please ..."

"Shhh, patience baby. Just a little longer, you know how much it turns me on to feel you like this" replied Hermione, as she slowly rocked her finger in and out of her lover's deliciously tight center. "Baby you're so tight, I've missed touching you like this"

Fleur was so close to release that every fiber of her being was so sensitive, her inner thighs started to tremble as she felt Hermione's finger slowly discovering her like it was their very first time. Hermione had learned to take her time and it was currently driving Fleur crazy, her little lion now knew how to torture her almost to the point of madness. "I can't take it much longer Ma Belle, please I need you so much right now"

As soon as she could get the words out, Hermione completely withdrew her lone finger and quickly inserted a second finger and started pumping in and out with deliberate force, deciding that it was time to give her beloved the much deserved release that she was begging for.

"Yesss, Ma Belle, Yesss." Fleur panted as she felt her walls already starting to tighten, "I'm so close Hermione, don't stop."

Hermione grabbed one of Fleur's leg and lifted it around her hip to give her a better angle, she could feel how close her lover was and didn't ease up on her pace. "I'll never stop baby, I could do this forever ..." She leaned in and pushed her tongue into her lover's mouth, claiming Fleur completely. Her fingers were wet with Fleur's essence, she was unrelenting in her quest to push her lover over that edge as she picked up her pace even further. She was taking her lover so thoroughly that Fleur was reduced to a stream of moans and gasps as Hermione slammed her fingers deep inside her core.

With her body pushed to its limit, Fleur rolled her head back against the wall as Hermione attached herself to her neck and sucked on her pulse point, she felt her walls starting to work towards their final release and breathed out "Ma Belle, I'm cumming..." Hermione curled her fingers ever so slightly and ran the tips of her fingertips along Fleur's ridged walls and firmly pressed a soft spot that she had found long ago and watched as her lover unraveled into her arms, screaming her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note** - Sorry for the slow plotline, I was going to make this chapter longer to set up new characters but I just needed to get the smut posted so I could focus on story development - ha! My time is pretty busy but I didn't want to wait too long between postings so here's another smut filled chapter. Things will pick up, promise.

-s-

When they first met all those years ago Hermione was so timid when it came to sex and her body. She didn't even really know that she was gay until she met Fleur. She was too lost in her studying to really think about attraction and sex. She misunderstood her closeness with Harry and Ron as attraction when really all it was was the happiness of an only child to have what amounted to the brothers that she never had.

In the beginning she was more than happy to have Fleur lead and take charge in their relationship. She didn't know what she was doing or how to express her desire, Fleur was more than willing to show her how to love and receive love in return. In the process Hermione learned all the little ways to drive Fleur wild when they made love. Knowing how to drive Fleur wild with desire gave her the confidence to sometimes initiate certain situations and take the lead as the years went by.

For her part, Fleur didn't mind the more assertive Hermione. She loved that her little lion was finally opening herself to all the possibilities of love, not to mention all the different situations that presented themselves to the budding couple. Her need to dominate so much in the early stages of their relationship gave way to learning to submit to Hermione when she started to initiate their lovemaking because she knew that was the only way her little lion would be comfortable with her newfound sexuality.

She grew to love Hermione's aggressiveness. Fleur didn't think she could ever relinquish the control that she loved so much in the beginning but eventually she began to enjoy the passion that Hermione brought into the bedroom which elevated their physical relationship to another level.

When they finally moved into their cozy little flat together in central London, they were almost insatiable. Hermione would come home exhausted from a long day at the Ministry but as soon as she walked through those doors, they could barely keep their hands off each other. There were a lot of beautifully prepared meals that were left cold on the dinner table because food was a secondary necessity at that time.

As the first rays of the morning started to creep into their bedroom, Hermione was always the early riser and began to stir first in bed. She looked over to the sleeping goddess at her side and took in the sight. Fleur was passed out on the bed, laying on her stomach with one arm dangling over the side of the bed. Her blond hair fanned out against her porcelain skin and although Fleur would never admit it, she would make these quiet snoring noises after a long night of lovemaking. Hermione thought it was adorable and wore it like a badge of honor, wearing her lover out like that but Fleur refused to ever admit it, she simply would say "french women don't snore" with a sideways glance to her lover and small smirk on her face.

Hermione slowly pulled away the thin sheet covering Fleur's legs so she could take in the full view, Hermione's thoroughness extended into both her personal and professional life. Long gone were the girlish characteristics Fleur had when they first met all those years ago, she was most definitely a grown woman with curves that could stop a man (or woman) mid-step and have them gazing at her with lust in their eyes.

She ran her hand slowly down from Fleur's back to her perfectly shaped ass and couldn't help but give it a playful squeeze and rub. Fleur began to stir with this and slowly turned around to face her lover.

"Ma Belle, I'm going to have to remember to cast a sleeping spell on you at night so I can get some sleep in the morning" she yawned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but its your fault really, you know i can't keep my hands off you when you're naked and making those cute snoring noises."

Fleur rolled around to face her equally naked lover and started to blink her eyes awake. "Its too early for your teasing Ma Belle and I do not snore ..."

Hermione giggled and slid close enough to Fleur to lean over and give her a kiss on the neck. She placed her hand back on Fleur's hip, dangerously close to giving her rear end another squeeze but decided not to.

Hermione loved these moments, these quiet moments when they didn't need to speak but rather just linger in each other's presence. No bags to pack for work trips, no rushing off to meetings, just the stillness of laying next to one another in bed.

Fleur was the first one to break the morning silence. "How was your trip?" she tentatively asked while she tucked a piece of Hermione's hair behind her ear. With thoughts of their fight before Hermione left, Fleur thought it best to just get it out of the way and talk about it as if there wasn't even an argument to begin with.

Hermione went along with Fleur and began to reply just as casually, "It was fine, my speech ran a little long but nothing out of the ordinary really. I did run into Victor Krum while I was there, he sends his regards ... from one champion to another, you know" Hermione playfully leaned in again and gave Fleur a small kiss on the lips.

Fleur tensed up and raised a singular eyebrow in reply to Hermione's little joke. "I knew he would talk to you. Those Bulgarians are so aggressive, he knows you're MY mate and yet he's still trying to catch your eye after all these years, the arrogance. He's lucky I was not there to hex him."

Hermione gave Fleur's hip a little squeeze and couldn't help but smirk at the unfounded jealousy rearing its ugly head. "My love, don't get so worked up again, of course he would say hello. I was the main speaker and he's the spokesperson for the Bulgarian committee, it would have looked odd if we didn't speak to one another. And I can assure you that he's not trying to catch my eye as you say. You know full well that he's dating that German supermodel, its all over the tabloids."

This did nothing to dissuade Fleur one bit "I know who they say he's dating but I also know that he's always fancied you ever since Hogwarts and I know he still has feelings for you which is why he's always at all your conferences."

Hermione knew it was time to change the topic and she knew exactly what to do.

"Well he is quite handsome" Hermione started to say "He lost all that baby fat he was still holding onto when I first met him at Hogwarts. He looks a lot like this American Football Player my dad is always talking about, Tom Brady. Its no wonder he's dating a supermodel..."

Her reply elicited the exact reaction she wanted from Fleur, one of pure annoyance. "Is that right" Fleur rumbled, about to flip to the other side of the bed in anger. But before she could do that Hermione slid on top of her and pinned her down so she couldn't move away.

"Of course, what is handsome when I have a breathtaking goddess to wake up to in the morning, completely naked no less ..." Fleur turned her head slightly, still a little mad that Hermione would even utter the words Victor Krum and handsome in the same sentence. Hermoine didn't mind though, that just left Fleur's neck ripe for the taking, not to mention the rest of her naked body.

"Baby, I do believe your Veela jealousy radar is a little off and besides I don't even know why you entertain such thoughts, do you think there's anything more important to me than this." Hermione gave a soft gentle kiss starting at Fleur's shoulder and then slowly made her way up the gentle slope of her neck, alternating between small bites and hungry kisses. Fleur knew all was lost and that pretending to be angry was not going to work when her body was already betraying her.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows so she could look down at her pouting lover, she really couldn't help but smirk which only made Fleur squint her eyes in further annoyance, trying valiantly to resist Hermione just a little bit longer.

"My love, you know that you're the sexiest person I have ever set my eyes on, Victor Krum is the last person on Earth that you have to worry about. You're my mate, my chosen one and that's that" Hermione leaned in to give Fleur a soft kiss but what started off soft soon became much more passionate. Fleur opened her mouth to taste her mate and as their tongues battled for control it only fueled them on further.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked down at Fleur once again, "I guess I'm just going to have to show you how sexy and irresistable I think you are ... again" Hermione winked and pushed Fleur's wrists up to the headboard. Hermione ran a hand down between Fleur's legs and what she found made her smirk yet again. "You can pout all you want my love but your body tells me you're not as mad at me as you're letting on."

Fleur pursed her lips together trying not to say anything but instead took in a deep breath as she felt soft fingers discover the wetness between her legs. She couldn't help it, Hermione was the only one that could elicit this type of response from her body, she belonged to Hermione body and soul, there was never any point trying to fight what she had given away all those years ago.

Hermione looked down on ice blue eyes turning darker by the second as her hand explored her lover's body. With her hand running along slick folds, her lust was already boiling over so early in the morning. She could hear Fleur's breath getting quicker and as she looked down at this goddess, she still couldn't believe her luck. "You are so fucking beautiful, you know that. I don't think I'll ever get enough of seeing you like this ... of having you like this" she breathed as she entered a digit inside her love, searching for that question she already knew the answer to.

Fleur's eyes were almost completely black now and her hands clenched the bars of the their wrought iron headboard with such force that she thought she would bend the metal. Her center ached again and needed release, she should be tired she thought after the previous night but the yearning was growing and she started to move her hips to hurry along what Hermione had started.

Hermione would have none of it however and removed her hand completely, earning a low growl from Fleur before Hermione silenced her with a searing kiss. When they broke apart Hermione slid down between her lover's leg, took a second to look up at dark black orbs then slowly ran her tongue up glistening folds. She took her lips and tongue around the exposed nub and proceeded to roll her tongue in circles as she entered two digits inside her love.

All Fleur could do was moan and grab a handful of soft brown locks as her thighs quivered and held her lover in place. Hermione was oblivious to the hand that was holding in place, she wasn't going anywhere. She was lost in her own world, rolling her tongue savoring the salty sweet taste while her lover moaned out her name. As she took little nips while her fingers were unrelenting in their duty pushing harder and faster, she could feel silk walls tightening and she knew release was only a few moments away.

With a final hard thrust and a last rough suck on Fleur's nub, Hermione felt slick walls squeeze her fingers and she slowed her movements to prolong the pulsing waves as long as possible. Only then did she feel the hand holding her hair relax their grip and the thighs around her head start to loosen. When she finally looked up to see half-closed blue eyes and a breathless Fleur who looked like she was about to fall back asleep did she wink at her love and with another smirk say "Good Morning Sexy"


End file.
